Although the first transfusion of blood from one animal to another was done with dogs in 1665, the current state of the art in veterinary practice is undeveloped. Most animals are transfused with blood that is neither typed nor crossmatched. That occurs because transfusion training and experience in the veterinary colleges is limited, and the species-specific blood banking reagents are not available commercially. If a transfusion medicine academic award is given to a veterinarian, it could provide the needed stimulus for more basic and applied research in comparative transfusion medicine and potentially allow the development of animal models that would be useful for human transfusion medicine. The objectives of this proposal are: 1) to develop an effective curriculum in veterinary transfusion medicine with a multidisciplinary approach that improves the skills and knowledge of graduating veterinarians; 2) to attract veterinarians into transfusion medicine teaching and research by recruiting outstanding students as Transfusion Medicine Trainees; 3) to increase the amount of research in veterinary transfusion by the candidate and to develop his educational skills through formal course work in the Department of Curriculum and Instruction at Kansas State University; 4) to increase the interest of other faculty members in transfusion medicine; 5) to increase the awareness of transfusion medicine in the veterinary profession by displays at national veterinary meetings, inclusion of questions on national examinations for general practice and specialty boards and interaction with other veterinary schools about transfusion medicine; and 6) to write a concise, practical book on veterinary transfusion medicine. The unique features of this proposal are: 1) the candidate's background, which includes training with physicians who are actively involved in blood banking, his research on animal models for human hematological diseases (particularly those of the erthrocyte), and his previous interest in transfusion medicine as evidenced by published papers in the field, 2) the strength of the Audiovisual Resource in the College of Veterinary Medicine, and the expertise in the Department of Curriculum and Instruction at Kansas State University.